Ness
Ness (Japanese: ネス, Nesu) is the protagonist of the notable Nintendo game, EarthBound, or Mother 2 in Japan. He is an 11-year old boy, gifted with special psychic powers. He is compared with the hero of the of the original Mother, Ninten. Although just a young boy, Ness eventually became the hero of his country, Eagleland. However, Ness relies mainly on PSI, Baseball Bat's and Yo-Yo's. EarthBound In EarthBound, Ness was but a young boy, residing in the town of Onett. However, one day, a meteor crashed into the mountains of Onett, and Ness went to take a look. After being bothered by his obnoxious neighbour, Pokey Minch, who had lost his younger brother, Picky Minch, Ness headed out to the mountains with Pokey and Ness's pet dog, King. However, when he got there, he noticed the meteor acting strangely. They find a small bug-like alien named Buzz-Buzz coming out of the meteor, who claims he is from the future. He tells Ness that he, two other boys and one girl, will rise up, and defeat the evil warlord, Giygas. Ness and the group defeat one of Giygas's minions, the Starman Junior, and they head to Pokey and Pikey's house, to drop them off to their parents. However, Pokey's Mom mistakes Buzz-Buzz for a fly, and swats Buzz-Buzz, killing him. With his last minutes, he gives Ness the Sound Stone, and tells him to go to the eight Your Sanctuary Locations, spread across Eagleland. Ness then starts his journey. Super Smash Bros. Series ]] Ness also made a surprise appearance in the Nintendo crossover fighting game, ''Super Smash Bros.. He was included in the game to represent the ''EarthBound'' Franchise. Ness was an unlockable player, unlocked by beating 1-Player Mode on Normal Difficulty, with three lives, without continuing, then defeating Ness himself in a battle. He was ranked at the top of the Tier list, and has many odd moves, such as PK Fire and PSI Magnet. Interestingly, Ness is able to use PK Fire (PSI Fire in the actual EarthBound game), PK Thunder (PSI Thunder in the actual EarthBound game), and PSI Magnet, despite the fact that he could never master these attacks in EarthBound. .]] He made his return in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, this time, entering as a default character, not an unlockable. Ness has now, ironically, been tossed down near to the bottom of the Tier list, despite the fact he had the highest tier in the original game. His PK Fire attack has now been moved to his Smash+B move, with his Standard+B move being PK Flash. PK Flash is also the only one of Ness's Super Smash Bros. attacks that could be mastered by him in EarthBound. Ness also brings into this game Mr. Saturn, as an item, as well as Onett and Fourside as stages. Ness is also fought in Adventure Mode, in Stage 9: Onett, where the player must battle three Ness's on Onett. Ness was actually supposed to be replaced by Lucas, the star of Mother 3 (Or Eartbound 64, which was the name of the game at the time). However, the game was mass-delayed, and transferred onto the GameBoy Advance, with the final release of the game in 2006. Beause of this, Ness was kept in. Ness's popularity seems to have increased due to his appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series. He is voiced by Makiko Omoto in both games, who also does the voice of Kirby in most Kirby games and Super Smash Bros. games. His emblem representation is the EarthBound logo. The Franklin Badge, a notable item in the EarthBound series will be an item in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, hinting at Ness's return. Indeed, Ness returns in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, this time, reprising his role as an unlockable character. He can be unlocked by playing 5 "Brawls", reflected attacks 10 times, or having him join the player's group in the Subspace Emissary. Super Smash Bros. Special Moves *'Standard B:' PK Fire (SSB), PK Flash (SSBM) *'Smash B:' PK Fire (SSBM) *'Up B:' PK Thunder *'Down B:' PSI Magnet Trivia *Ness, as well as all of his partners, made a cameo in Mother 3, as posters in a theater movie theater in New Pork City. *Ness suffers from Homesickness, whereas his predecessor Ninten has Asthma. Category: EarthBound Category: EarthBound characters Category: Mother series characters Category: Protagonists Category: Super Smash Bros. Fighters Category: Super Smash Bros. Trophies Category: Major Nintendo Characters